Unrequited Love?
by DauntlessErudite29
Summary: Carter is quickly becoming depressed, so his uncle Amos makes him see a therapist. But his life begins to improve somewhat when he realizes that his therapist is probably the hottest guy he's ever seen, and Carter falls in love with him. But will Horus feel the same way about him? Warnings and everything inside.


**AN: This is one of my first ever Kane Chronicles multi-chapter fic, so I hope you like it! Please review and let me know what you think. NO FLAMES please but constructive criticism is encouraged.**

 **Title: Unrequited Love?**

 **Summary: Carter is quickly becoming depressed, so his uncle Amos makes him see a therapist. But his life begins to improve somewhat when he realizes that his therapist is probably the hottest guy he's ever seen, and Carter falls in love with him. But will Horus feel the same way about him?**

 **Rated: M**

 **Pairing(s): Carter/Horus, Sadie/Walt, past Anubis/Walt, some Carter/Walt**

 **Genre(s): Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Angst, Friendship**

 **Warning(s): Angst, death, Underage relationship, intense kissing/making out scenes**

* * *

"I don't want to see a therapist. I don't _need_ to see a therapist," I said angrily as my uncle Amos and I walked into the office.

"Carter, you're going through so much," Amos pointed out. "You need support, from someone who knows the human mind better than I do. You need to talk to someone, and you sure aren't talking to me."

I sighed. My argument was getting me nowhere. I folded my arms and glared at Amos as we sat down in the waiting room. Great. On top of this, my best friend, Walt, was dying, and my sister Sadie had just moved back from London, and we were fighting constantly. I felt like my heart was slowly breaking. My life sucked.

Although, it sucked a little less when a hot guy walked out from the back. "Carter Kane?" he called. I stood, trying not to gawk at the man. I mean, seriously. He was really hot. "Hi, Carter."

"Hi," I said, all of a sudden incredibly shy. I tried to remember if I'd brushed my hair before leaving the house.

But I was still mad about having to see a therapist, no matter how hot he was.

"Right this way." I followed him to his office. "My name is Horus."

"Nice to meet you," I grumbled.

"You don't seem very happy about being here," Horus noted.

"I'm not," I said as we sat down. "I don't need this on top of everything else."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean my best friend is dying from cancer, and my sister just moved back here from London, and we're fighting constantly," I informed him.

"I'm so sorry," Horus said, as I fought back tears. "I can't say I understand what you're going through, Carter, but I wish there was something I can do to help."

I looked up in surprise. I definitely hadn't expected him to be so nice. "You could always tell my uncle to lay off," I said.

Horus laughed. "He's just looking out for you. I'd have done the same thing in his place."

"Oh, thanks." I rolled my eyes.

"You're welcome." A smirk formed on his lips. (Not that I was looking at his lips, I just happened to notice.)

"You know, I can request a different therapist."

He laughed again. I simply crossed my arms and glared. "Your uncle said you were stubborn. He was right." I just stared, unable to think of anything to say to that. After a few moments of us having a silent stare-down, he said, "Carter, I'm here to help you talk about your feelings and sort them out. Your Uncle Amos said you wouldn't talk to him."

"It's just hard," I said. "I don't feel like anyone will listen."

"I will," Horus said softly, and something stirred inside me at his words, though I had yet to notice it.

* * *

After another horrible dinner with Amos and Sadie, my uncle drove me to the hospital to visit Walt. Walt looked green when I walked in, like he was about to puke, but he smiled when he saw me. "Hey, Carter."

"Are you okay?" My heart lurched as I ran to his side.

"Not really," Walt said. "I've been throwing up a lot."

"You look like it," I said.

"Thanks." Walt scooted over on the bed and made room for me. "So. Want to watch a movie?"

"Okay. You pick." I got comfortable on the bed as Walt got out his laptop, where we watched a movie on Netflix. During the movie, my mind kept going back to Horus. The guy was making it impossibly hard to stay mad at him, which made me even more mad. And the fact that Horus was incredibly hot was irrelevant to all of this.

Completely irrelevant.

"So," Walt said a while into the movie. "How was the therapist?"

"All right," I said, feeling my face heat up.

Walt grinned. "Carter, why are you blushing?" he asked. "Is there something I need to know?"

"What? No," I laughed, "it's just that my therapist was _really hot_."

Now it was Walt's turn to laugh. "Like, Sadie level hot?"

"Gross." I pretended to gag. Walt and Sadie were completely into each other, and they kept putting me in the middle of it. Which was one of the main reasons why Sadie and I were fighting so much.

"So," Walt said. "What's he look like?"

I pictured Horus in my mind. "He's got this bronze skin and those eyes...one gold and one silver...I don't know how...but oh, man, Walt...he's so..."

"Are you drooling, Carter?"

"What? No!" I exclaimed.

"You were saying he's so...?"

"He's so muscular," I finished.

"What's his name?"

"Horus."

"Hmm," Walt said. "Text me a picture of him next time you see him, okay?"

 _Strange request_ , I thought. "Ok. I'll try," I said, and we turned out attention back to the movie.

* * *

 **AN: What did you guys think? Should I continue? Review and let me know :)**


End file.
